The Other Smurfette/Part 2
Meanwhile, unknown to either Empath or Smurfette, Hogatha's pet vulture Harold was flying around at night carrying the Seeing Eye Amulet as she was spying on the Smurfs again while she was at home in her castle. "Ooh, those rotten little Smurfs with their blonde beauty just makes me so upset that I can't be a ravishing beauty that will attract men to me like she does to all those Smurfs," Hogatha said. "It's time that I got even with them for messing up my life and making me so miserable and ugly. But how am I going to do that?" She continued to sit at the mirror and look at the two Smurfs kissing each other until she came up with something. "I got it. Since there's only one Smurfette for those little blue buggers to fall in love with, why not introduce a little competition between herself and somebody else that will make them desert her like yesterday's news? And what if that somebody else happens to be...me?" She contemplated on that thought for a moment, then she got up and looked through her spellbooks for something that might do the trick. "No, no, no, I have already tried that...no, this isn't going to work...no, not that either..." Then she found exactly what she was looking for. "Ooh, now that's perfect. I just follow the ingredients, and I will be the perfect knockout that will deliver the blow to Smurfette's reign of being the village beauty queen." She went straight to her laboratory and mixed up the ingredients as follows: 1 teaspoon chopped tail of snake A pinch of chopped feathers of toad A pot of deadly nightshade tickled on a moonless night when owls are hooting 1 teaspoon ground leg of pigeon A bucket of teeth pinched during an eclipse 2 teaspoon ground stomach of newt "There," Hogatha said as soon as she had all her ingredients mixed together. "Now we'll just let it simmer in the cauldron over heat for a short while, and presto! Goodbye, Hogatha, hello, the other Smurfette!" She watched and waited in eager anticipation for the mixture in the cauldon to simmer until it was ready. She then took a spoonful of the concoction and slurped it up, letting out a belch before she fell to the floor in convulsion, feeling herself changing from within. And then suddenly with a flash, she found herself in the form of a female Smurf with long black hair, a beautiful face, and a curvaceous figure that would make Smurfette envious of her appearance. She went straight to the mirror to see herself in her new form. "Oh darling, you look so beautiful as a Smurf," Hogatha said with a snort. "I can't wait until the other Smurfs get a smurf of me, including that little blue bimbo who thinks she's the most beautiful Smurf of all." She then looked at herself and realized something. "Yes, I could stand to have a change of fashion if I want to look my best for the boys." And as Harold flew straight into the room and landed on his perch, Hogatha used her magic powers to change herself into a stunningly beautiful red dress with sparkles. "And now it's time for a bit of transportation," Hogatha said. She stuck her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Hey, you, bird brain, I need a ride into the Smurf Forest, and pronto!" Harold squawked as he reluctantly leaped off his perch and flew down to let Hogatha ride on his back. He then started to fly out of the house through the window and straight over the Smurf Forest. ----- The following day, Papa Smurf had Empath send out a group of Smurfs to collect berries for Greedy's kitchen. Hefty took a group of Smurfs with him into the forest and had them spread out to collect as many different kinds of berries as they could. Clumsy decided to go off on his own to collect as many berries as he could from a patch of blackberries when he felt somebody land on top of him that fell from the sky. "Oh, you stupid bag of feathers!" the person yelled. "Be careful next time!" "Oh, uh, excuse me, have we met before?" Clumsy asked politely before he noticed that he was looking at a female Smurf with long black hair and an attractive body. "My, aren't we the inquisitive one?" the female Smurf said. "And by the way, I'm looking for a way to reach the Smurf Village, because that stupid bird that flew me here couldn't find where it is." "Oh, uh, I'd be happy to smurf you there," Clumsy said. "By the way, I wonder what I should call you. Do you have a name?" "Wonder?" the female Smurf said. "Ah, yes, that's what you shall call me. Wonderette Smurfette." "Wonderette," Clumsy said, finding himself awestruck. "Gosh, that's such a beautiful name. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the Smurfs." "You have other Smurfs in your village?" Wonderette said. "I'd be very pleased to meet them when we have the chance." "Okay, Clumsy, just what is smurfing on out here?" Hefty asked as he came close, only to find that a female Smurf is among them. "Oh, my, uh..." "Ooh, a Smurf with muscles," Wonderette said. "You must be very proud of them. My name is Wonderette, and you are...?" "Oh, Hefty Smurf," he responded. "You sure are attractive for a Smurf...I mean, for a Smurfette." "Oh la la, I see that we have a new blue mademoiselle among us," Painter said as he and several other Smurfs came close to see her. "And what a beautiful Smurfette you are," Poet said. "In fact, you're even more beautiful than Smurfette herself." "You have a Smurfette in your village already?" Wonderette asked. "Of course we do, my dear," Vanity said. "I think she would faint if she smurfed just how gorgeous you look compared to her." "I hate being gorgeous," Grouchy said. "But I love how she looks." "Okay, every Smurf, let's get back to work," Hefty said. "We still need to gather many berries for Greedy and his kitchen crew." "Gee, Hefty, can I be the one to smurf Wonderette to the village, huh? Can I?" Clumsy asked eagerly. Hefty sighed. "Oh, all right, Clumsy," he said. "I don't see any harm there is in you smurfing her straight to the village." "Uh, don't worry, Wonderette," Clumsy said, taking her hand. "We're going to see Papa Smurf and find you someplace where you can smurf with us." "Well, aren't you a gentlesmurf!" Wonderette said, as she walked alongside Clumsy. Unknown to Clumsy, Wonderette was really Hogatha, who snickered to herself, thinking, This is working better than I thought. I can't wait until I have all the other Smurfs falling for me. And when they do, that is when I'm going to spring my trap on them. ----- Back in the village, Smurfette and Sassette were working together in planting flowers all around the village. "Dancing daffodils, Smurfette, you think we have enough flowers to smurf all around the village with?" Sassette asked. "I should hope so, Sassette," Smurfette said. "There's nothing like smurfing beautiful flower beds here and there to give the village a real smurfy touch." "But why isn't Vanity helping you smurf this job today?" Sassette asked. "I'm sure he would be helpful in smurfing you a hand in this." "Well, Sassette, if you're going to be an adult Smurfette, you should smurf part in making sure the village looks beautiful for both male and female Smurfs," Smurfette said. Then Sassette found herself distracted by the sight of Clumsy bringing Wonderette into the village. "Wow, who's that beautiful female Smurf that Clumsy found in the forest, Smurfette?" Sassette asked. "I honestly don't know, Sassette," Smurfette replied. "I have never smurfed her before anywhere in the village or in the forest. I wonder where she smurfs from." "Could there be another village somewhere that has female Smurfs in it?" Sassette asked. "We won't know for sure until she introduces herself," Smurfette said. "Come on, let's just continue with our work and leave the two of them alone for now." "Okay, Smurfette, but I still think she's beautiful," Sassette said. ----- A group of Smurfs started gathering around Clumsy as they saw Wonderette beside her, wondering who she was and where she came from. "Gosh, Smurfs, isn't she pretty?" Clumsy said with a giggle. "I'm sure that she's really beautiful, Clumsy, but the question remains, where in smurf did she even come from, and what is she smurfing here?" Brainy said. "Who cares where she came from?" Handy said. "I just want to know if she's available." "Yeah, me too," Greedy said. "She's hot enough to smurf fire to my kitchen." "She's quite a sassy young lassie, all right," Duncan said. "Do you have a name, my dear?" Tapper asked. "Oh, my name is Wonderette," she replied. "I just fell from the sky out in the forest because of a stupid bird that didn't know where to find your village." "Wonderette," Handy said, feeling his heart fluttering. "Oh, I think I just died and smurfed to heaven when you said that." "Well, we would welcome you to the village, Wonderette, but I'm afraid that you still have to smurf through Papa Smurf, because of the last time that a Smurfette first came to the village," Brainy said. "Ah, yes, I heard that there was a Smurfette in the village," Wonderette said. "Where would she happen to be?" "The last I smurfed of her, she was with Sassette planting flowers all around the village," Lazy said with a yawn. "Maybe Smurfette might smurf you a place to stay, until we smurf you your very own Smurf house, Wonderette," Greedy said. "That would be very sweet of her," Wonderette said. "I think the both of us would smurf quite famously together." Just then, Papa Smurf, Empath, and Polaris came by. "Great Ancestors, whoever that Smurf is, she's so beautiful," Empath said the minute he laid eyes on Wonderette. "This one would sincerely agree with you on that assessment, Empath," Polaris said. "Hello there, young lady," Papa Smurf said. "And what might your name be?" "Oh, my name is Wonderette Smurfette, and I was brought here by one of your fellow Smurfs because my stupid bird dropped me off in the middle of the forest since he couldn't find your village," she replied. "Do you know where you came from?" Papa Smurf asked. "Let's just say that I came from far away, from a village that has other female Smurfs like me...somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, I believe," Wonderette answered. "I'm just wondering if I can find a place among you where I could stay." "Empath, do you sense anything about Wonderette?" Papa Smurf asked. "For some reason, this smurf cannot sense anything, Papa Smurf," Empath answered. "She may be telling the truth, or she may be tricking us. There's no way this smurf could tell for sure." "This one cannot sense anything coming from Wonderette either, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "There may be some magic spell on her that's blocking our abilities." "What are we going to smurf with her, Papa Smurf?" Handy asked. Papa Smurf stroked his beard in thought. Then he said, "We might as well smurf her up with Smurfette for the time smurfing, until we can find out for sure." To Wonderette, he said, "Don't worry, my dear. You're among friends here, and I will make sure my little Smurfs treat you with the utmost care." "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Wonderette said, sounding sincere. "I promise that I won't be a problem among you." Smurfette came by with Sassette to see the crowd gathered around Wonderette. "Papa Smurf, is that the new Smurfette that Clumsy brought into the village?" Smurfette asked. "I believe so, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "Her name is Wonderette, and I would like for you very much to make her feel welcome to smurf in your house until we can smurf her her very own place to smurf." "A place for her to smurf?" Smurfette asked as she just stared at Wonderette. "Is there a problem with that, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked. "Uh, no, of course not, Papa Smurf," Smurfette replied hastily. "Well, Wonderette, let me smurf you to my house so that I can smurf you around and get you set up. I promise that I'll be a very good host to you." "Oh, don't let me be too much of a bother to you, sweetie," Wonderette said. "I won't be getting in the way much when I'm with you." "The pleasure is all mine, Wonderette," Smurfette said. "It would be nice having another female Smurf around who's just as old as me." Papa Smurf, Empath, and Polaris watched as Smurfette walked off with Wonderette. "I can't believe that there would be the day when we smurf across another female Smurf who is just like Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "There's just something about her that's not right, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "This smurf can't sense it from her, but it's just that gut feeling." "A 'gut feeling', Empath?" Polaris asked, curious about the phrase. "It's something that you feel inside about something that makes you feel like that something you're experiencing just isn't what it appears to be, Polaris," Empath said. "Nonetheless, this new female Smurf does seem rather intriguing," Polaris said. "Well, we'll just have to smurf our eyes open and see what it is about this new female Smurf who's visiting us, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, I'll be busy with an experiment. You continue to watch over the village until further notice." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters